The entire contents of U.S. Ser. No. 12/533,414 filed Jul. 31, 2009 and entitled “Silica-Stabilized Ultrafine Anatase Titania, Vanadia Catalysts, and Methods of Production Thereof” is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety as though set forth explicitly herein.